robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:S256/Archive 3
Edit counter Can you post the link to the thing that can check my edits on my user talk please? Madlooney6 (talk) 11:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Type in the search Special:Editcount, then type in your username. Snowdog140 17:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I have to disperse a tip or two with you though. *Your work has been very good, but some people have their email activated and it annoys them when they see a few edits to their talk page only to realise it's just one message that's been edited. I understand that some people can be, and don't be offended by this, somewhat clumsy, and I respect that, but I wouldn't call anyone that. I had 17 emails to sift through when I logged on, with three of them referring to the post directly above this. It's more of an advisory, but, and don't sue me for saying this (I do mean it, but I ain't saying this for the sheer hell of it) you have the tendency to change your posts as you see fit. One of my friends does the same, and I think it's especially brazen for said friend to change his mind in the space of a minute, leaving me confused as to whether he wants Option A or Option B. I'm not saying "stop what you're doing", but just a tip to point you in the right direction. *Two mini-tips, which I've grouped together for being related to each other. They are posting messages to Toon Ganondorf and sending the same message to every user's talk page. A while back, you posted a message to his talk page (and several others, but they're kosher) and I responded with him being inactive. Today I checked the page via my email because I follow it and found you asked him about a question for Craig Danby. Not only was the question already answered but Matt reminded you that he was inactive. Did you miss the message or something? This issue is something that you shouldn't repeat again, because you're wasting not just your time, but also the time of the person who has to reply "He's inactive". Another issue is one that's been rectified, but I'll repeat it just in case it slipped out of your memory: spamming messages. OK, you thought it best to post the same message to TG's, Christopher's, Matt's and several other users' talk pages, mine included. While it may have been a way of letting everyone know, how about a Forum about it? That way, your mainspace and file count won't be dented that much and it'll save everyone's time. However things went sour somewhere down the line. Not only did you waste everyone's time by sending unnecessary messages but to add insult to injury when you did post a Forum page you put it in the wrong place. Pits or Pit Tables, nothing else, a list of Playlists isn't something to be toyed with for the sake of having fun in the Arena (you're not even eligible for it yet). That's my rant over, heed the advice and you'll be a star.--'' STORM II '' 17:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Kickban Sorry, I was hoping there would be a *are you sure you want to do this* thing, I've unbanned you. Matt Talk to me 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Amen. Maybe leaving the wiki wouldn't be a bad idea after all...--'' STORM II '' 16:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I've had a response from the Wikia staff, and sadly, they cannot revert the log. I'd like to offer my sincere apology, and hope that the fact that you were immediately unbanned helps prove that this was not a genuine error on your part. Hopefully we can now move on from this. Matt Talk to me 09:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Let's move on or I know what'll happen, dare I mention it.--'' STORM II '' 10:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think that would be for the best. Will we be seeing you in a couple of hours? Matt Talk to me 10:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Probably, so I'll make this note: Get on with RA2 for the hour.--'' STORM II '' 10:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Slideshow There is an option with the slideshow feature that allows you to create an automatically updated feed of new pictures. I currently have it up and running here. If you think it's a good idea (admins' opinions are essential) then we could discuss where we could possibly put it on the wiki proper. I think it could go somewhere, but I always aim to ask for permission before doing something like this. Do give your thoughts on this matter, I'm dying to hear them. ;) STORM II 18:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest, I really don't know where it could go on the wiki. Also, in future you should probably post things like this on the community portal, as people are more likely to see it there. Christophee (talk) 20:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Expletives I was looking through your lists page and came across a couple of rude words. Words like this are completely inappropriate for the wiki, even if they are on one of your userpages. I guess most people wouldn't be too offended by the word "crap" (sorry to people that are), but stronger words like the s-word are not acceptable, even if you do try to censor them by replacing one letter with a number. At the very least, I expect you to remove this word from that page or the page will be deleted from the wiki. I also don't want to see words like this used anywhere else on the wiki (I haven't seen any to date, but I'm letting you know). Sorry if this seems a bit harsh, but we don't want to offend other users. Christophee (talk) 16:10, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Sure thing, I probably was mad at my computer dithering at the time (again!). As far as I'm aware, I haven't posted any cursing anywhere else (my memory is a bit faulty occasionally, so apologies if one slipped through the net) so yea, I've no problem removing them. I don't find your messages very spicy, in fact, all are welcome. STORM II 18:17, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Minor point, I remember making an edit the other day which included an expletive, however since this was a direct quote does this not need editing? Snowdog140 20:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Where was said expletive? I need a link to examine it. Also, if you-know-who hasn't taken action for this action, he never will. STORM II 20:32, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Pain. Snowdog140 20:53, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll say leave it be, if someone has a problem with it, they can remove it. STORM II 20:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I think it's fine in this instance as it came directly from the team, and "crap" is not a particularly offensive word. If it was a stronger expletive then maybe it would be good to censor it, but I don't think it's necessary in this case. Christophee (talk) 22:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Good, that's sorted out nicely. STORM II 15:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Block I have received word that you've been harassing other users on chat. I warned you that if you couldn't control your behaviour that you would be blocked, and I was serious. Why you frequent that sort of environment when you barely control yourself in a setting where you can undo things is beyond me. And I read your controversy" page, admins can read deleted pages. Based on your retelling of the stories, it's clear that you haven't learned from your mistakes or matured in the least. I regret not blocking you for the budget cuts in Ireland incident, or the message wall thing, and since you still think you're some kind of saint based on the way you handled, it's time to pay your dues. You will be taking a week off, plus a weeklong block in chat when you return. It's clear that my words haven't gotten through to you, so I'm hoping this will. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 02:19, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm afraid I have to side with RA2 here. I think that Christophee, RA2 and I have been perhaps too lenient with you in the past, in the hope that you may eventually learn, and it appears that this just has not happened. I hope that you intend to come back after your ban and keep your head down and stay out of trouble. Upon your return, I would encourage you not to waste yours and our time with inane "I'm going to leave" threats, and instead focus upon editing to the quality that I know you're capable of. Matt Talk to me 12:04, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Just so you know, RA2 discussed this issue with me and I agree with the decision that has been taken, so don't think that you have been "victimised" by one particular administrator. I just hope that you will learn from this and return with more maturity and responsibility than you have shown to date. Christophee (talk) 13:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Permission for an opinion here, I really hope that this is the turning of a corner, I don't want you to leave any more than anyone else on this wiki, so I hope that when you come back (and that you decide to stay with us) you will be bigger, better and stronger, and that we can all move forward in the right direction for the benefit of everyone. Snowdog140 13:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Strike 3- bye bye all. Please note that I won't give a fig at anything else posted after this. When (if?) I do return (I'm serious), I'll be a completely different username, so I might as well just pull a gun to the Storm2 name and let it die. ::::To RA2, any reason why the "Chat" section is blank? I'm just deleting it. STORM II 14:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You know, its not like you are in a position to give strikes. You've just been banned for a week. If you do come back, I hope you leave these terrible manners with this account. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 14:24, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I may come back, but you'll never know that, for my new name will have nothing to do with my current one, hoping to hide the past behind a big brick wall, which I can imagine you admins breaking through. Seriously, I'm on the end of my rope, I'm as sick as a parrot, when I return I might as well call myself "Pratt". I've had enough, I'm going. See you when the recession ends. STORM II ' 14:32, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You know, this is exactly the sort of attitude that has got you into this situation. If you do decide to return with a different username and don't want to be recognised, you'll have to change your attitude and behaviour significantly, otherwise people will realise it's you. I had hoped that being blocked would teach you something, but right now it's not looking likely. Christophee (talk) 14:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Ugh, I'm seriously tempted to whack something really heavy off my head. Back on topic, the real reason that I'll change my name after the block is if I come back with my old name I'll live in constant fear that one of you will track me down. To be honest, I really don't know how I'll spend this week off, as it also seems that RA2 made the time go slower. Can't we just leave this discussion alone now? Maybe I'll go IP again because I'm really bored. STORM II '' 14:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, I know this is really cheap coming from me, considering my history here, but please....just calm down. I have no idea what started all of this, and it's none of my business, but you behaving the way you're acting really isn't going to help. I suggest you just step away from the wikia for a while and just try to calm down, then come back after the week, and then we can talk things over and come to some sort of solution. CrashBash (talk) 15:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, bad plan, that ain't working either. STORM II 14:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Anyways, if you do come back with a new name, admins can track your IP, so we'll know it's you anyway. Calm down, take some time off, and come back fresh, under a new moinker if you insist. Matt Talk to me 15:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::Even if you change your name, you're coming back under the strictest of probation. You pulled that card already, when you were an IP and we let you register. And the financial state of Ireland is NOT a valid excuse for your behaviour, America's economy has been in ruin for years now, but do you see me getting all crabby about it? You're the last person who should think you can scare me by threatening to walk out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but everything you've said on this page frightens the life out of me. STORM II 17:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Then I think you need to step away from the Wikia and calm yourself down. If you don't do that, then I think you'll find the next step is that the admins block your page, so you can't reply to anything. I mean, seriously, he's not threatening to kill you, no need to act like he is. CrashBash (talk) 17:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm aware he's not plotting to kill me, what I meant was that I don't find his words that comforting, serious or not. I really, really hope that this is the last message posted, because it'll get very long. STORM II 17:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::With all due respect, if you don't ever find the constructive advice of the admins comforting, then why do you keep coming back after every argument you get in with the admins, playing the same cards and acting in the same manner? Datovidny (talk) 17:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter if the administrators' words are not comforting, I have no choice. With that this discussion ends NOW. I'm sick to death of receiving new messages every few minutes, it means I can't get anything done. STORM II 17:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::A better question is, if you have other things to do, why do you waste your time replying to these comments? If you truly have too much to do, you will not answer this. CrashBash (talk) 18:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit summaries "I don't know why RA2 didn't pick it up but that needed an apostrophe.". I have warned you before about being rude in the edit summaries; it's petty, passive-aggressive, and frankly, really cowardly to do so in a place where I can't directly respond. You don't need to write an entire story for every one-character change, and I don't know why you singled me out when my last time visiting the page was 6 months ago. I don't want this to become a problem so I'm telling you about it now. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I saw you edited (albeit several hours beforehand) a few pages so that's why that one appeared. No lack of method in my madness that time. Also, how was I to know that you hadn't visited the page for several months? And I haven't wrote stories that short for donkey's years now. Please don't take this as me attacking you, for I assure you that it isn't the case. STORM II 16:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Userpage I'm not trying to be rude, and I know you were only trying to help, but if you notice a problem with someone else's userpage, let them find out on their own for them to diagnose the problem, rather than edit their page and make a silly comment on it. Madlooney6 probably didn't mind, but I'm just warning you, in case you do it to someone that does. Datovidny (talk) 18:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Now why would I think your message was rude anyway? BTW your admin run appears to be unsuccessful. STORM II 18:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::You think he didn't notice? This comment was unnecessary, and rather uncalled for. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I wasn't sure if he did or not. As far as I'm aware we're not mind readers. Like your new signature though. STORM II 19:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's a safe bet to assume he would have checked on his own, your comment does come across as rubbing it in. And Datovidny's right, your edit summary on Madlooney's page is rather condescending. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Condescending or not, I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. Nor had I anticipated the comment being interpreted the way it was. With that, we'll move on before history repeats itself. STORM II 20:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::So it shall be, just please promise me that you'll try to be more vigilant about phrasings, and that you'll take ownership of everything you say. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I promise. STORM II 21:13, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Edit Summaries I tried to put this across on chat, but it seems you weren't in the mood to have a sensible conversation, or even take me seriously. You really need to have a think about what you say when you make a comment of your edit, you shouldn't be patronising or condescending of any edits made by people, as it isn't needed, and only causes problems. It isn't a great feeling when people swoop in after you've edited to find somebody has basically just made fun of you for making a mistake or two. There is no problem what so ever with you either not making a comment at all or just saying what you are doing. It seems this has been a recurring problem for you in the past, even when you were still an IP, in fact the last message to you on your talk page was basically on this, so perhaps a few of us should start being patronising or condescending towards you for not being able to make a comment that isn't offensive to somebody, and see how you like it. I do also disrespect the fact that you wouldn't take me seriously on chat, when I was only trying to help you. Datovidny (talk) 21:59, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you continue to annoy the Chat Moderators, they might tell the admins. I know you might think I being nosy but you've been banned before and in the future, it might happen again, only longer. Madlooney 21:22, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Ahh!!! I couldn't take in what you were saying because I had another chat going on, and I have been troubled by personal issues lately, but I didn't realise that it would end up like this. Also, IIRC I did make summaries like that beforehand, why you never picked them up I will never know. Anyway, we stop right here, right now before RA2 comes along and plasters a wall of text here. STORM II 21:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Storm, please give it a rest. This grudge that you imagine between yourself and RA2 is just in your mind. Both Datovidny and Madlooney make points that are intended to be helpful and you certainly do no-one a favour by ignoring this advice. As Datovidny pointed out, this is a recurring issue and not one that I can see any reasonable attempts to rectify. As a rule of thumb, edit summaries are for stating facts, not an opinion, certainly not if that opinion refers to the quality of the edit. For something as pathetic as capital letters, any description at all is pretty much overkill, as I see no reason to justify trifling edits. Please stop ignoring or discrediting this advice and instead act on it, as opposed to fuelling the fire and inventing grudges. Matt Talk to me 21:48, April 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you want to be taken seriously and given any responsibility at all on the wiki, then you're going to have to start taking people's advice regarding your attitude and professionalism. Every time it seems that you are learning and improving, you regress back to how you were before. Please understand that we're trying to help you and not persecute you, and if you improve your behaviour then people will have no reason to criticise you. I hope you take these things on board this time and make an effort to improve. Christophee (talk) 14:35, April 14, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Signature Yo Storm, I changed my signature to make it work on other wikis (Brickipedia etc). I still like the signature you created for me. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC)